


En el espacio nadie te escucha gritar

by TanitBenNajash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Loneliness, Other, Sadness
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanitBenNajash/pseuds/TanitBenNajash
Summary: Drabbles sueltos de Luther Hargreeves. Uno o  dos o tres o los que lleguen a ser. Hilados por emociones e instantes.
Kudos: 1





	En el espacio nadie te escucha gritar

Era el silencio lo que menos creíste que odiarías, pero era esa sensación abrumadora de creer que habías perdido el sentido de la realidad en el eco que devolvían las habitaciones vacías te estaba volviendo loco. Pasabas las horas mirando el techo en silencio con las pinzas para fuerza en una mano y un libro polvoriento en la otra.

Recorriste tantas veces los pasillos observando las puertas cerradas de sus habitaciones, cada una te sentaba como una bofetada en la mejilla. Los nudos de tu garganta se hicieron una rutina con la que viviste durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Jugaste solo como un niño perdido en los mismos pasillos en los que lo corrían juntos, cuando aún eran pequeños, cuando no podían decir que “no”.

Parecías un animal perdido vagando sin un propósito. Preguntándote de vez en cuando si tus decisiones eran las correctas, si ellos no tendrían razón. No fuiste capaz de marcharte, te aferraste a la costumbre y las ganas de recibir su aprobación. Tu necesidad enfermiza de complacer a quien no le importa tu existencia.

Eras el líder del silencio, los muebles polvorientos y las misiones suicidas. Eras el que quedaba, el único, _el número uno._


End file.
